Fate Brings A Message
by loopylou992
Summary: Bella and Jasper have been friends since childhood, but never admitted how they felt for each other. Separated when Bella moves away, she returns home to finally admit how she feels but, it's too late. He is in the arms of another woman, one of her best friends. Fate intervenes, delivering Jasper the message that she couldn't. Non canon pairings. AH. Collab fic
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This is a collab fic with Leigh Warner and Loopylou992. This will be posted on both of our profiles so please leave love for both of us. I don't own Twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement intended etc. Thank you again to Boosboys for being our beta and working this over.**

I stood on the cliff face looking down at the waves as the tears fell down my face. The letter, my final goodbye, was in my hand. I opened the letter to read it one last time:

_My darling Jasper, _

_What can I say? You're the person who has meant more to me than anything in my life._

_Do you remember the first thing you ever said to me and the first time we met?_

_You walked in the door one sunny afternoon with Edward, and when we were introduced you said, "Hey"_

_I know it wasn't much, but you had me with that '_hey_'. I was in love. _

_My feelings for you never went away. I tried to get over my feeling by seeing other guys, but those relationships always crumbled, because I found myself comparing the guys I was with to you._

_When I was discovered by the agent and asked to move away for work I was both excited and heart broken. _

_I missed my dork brother and the pixie, Alice, but that was nothing compared to how much I missed you._

_It was wonderful that you and Edward let Alice and me hang out with you. Most brothers and their friends would have hollered at us until we went away. Not you; you made us feel special and included. You called me your Texan Rose and Alice was your Pixie girl._

_I came back to Forks to visit the family and stopped at the store to grab a few things before I headed to the house. I was walking around the rows looking at things I might need, and when I rounded the corner I looked up and saw you. My heart soared and started beating so fast I thought it would burst from my chest._

_You hadn't seen me yet; I was approaching you from behind, planning to wrap my arms around your waist, when a sight met my eyes that destroyed my world. Alice was standing in front of you, and she was looking into your eyes as you reached down put a hand to her cheek and kissed her gently on the lips._

_I turned and ran the other way not knowing what to do or say next. I quickly went and paid for my things and left the store as fast as I could._

_I went straight to the house and ran inside, intending to hide in my room, but Edward was coming down the stairs as I was going up them. He asked me why I was crying. I tried to get him to just forget it and let me go to my room, but he demanded an answer. Crying and clinging to him I managed to sob out a few words, 'Jasper', 'missed my chance' and 'why Alice of all people?'. _

_As I managed to tear myself from Edward's arms and ran to my room, I heard Edward mutter, "Dumb ass. I told him that Alice wasn't a good idea. Why can't he just admit what we all know?"_

_It was a rough night, but I managed to get through dinner and convince my parents everything was fine. I kept noticing Edward sneaking glances at me, shaking his head and muttering to himself again. I told my parents that I could only manage a short visit this time and would be leaving in a couple of days._

_I also asked them to not let anyone know I was in town. I didn't want the media to find out I was here. My parents accepted it but Edward didn't; he shoved his chair back and stomped from the room._

_I hung out at home telling my family I was avoiding the media that might be hanging around, but really, I was avoiding seeing you with Alice. Edward kept shooting me glances but remained quiet on the subject._

_I've been thinking about this whole messed up situation a lot and decided the only way that I can start to get over my feelings was to write them down to you. I can never give you this letter, so I decided I'm going to the cliff face, where the four of us used to go and hang out, and say good bye to you there._

_I will always love you my darling but I can't ever come back here in fear of seeing you with Alice. _

_So this is my goodbye to my family, my former best friend, Alice, my home town, and to you._

_My heart will always be yours and will never belong to anyone else._

_Forever your Texan rose,_

_Bella._

I rolled the letter up, slid it into the bottle, and put the stopper in, sealing it inside. I pulled my arm back and threw the bottle as far as I could over the cliff face, watching as it plunged into the water below never to be seen again.

I turned away and walked back to my car, to drive back to my family home one last time. I would be leaving town for the last time the next day.

**A.N: What do you think? Please leave some love in a review on here, Facebook or both. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: This is a collab fic with Leigh Warner and Loopylou992. This will be posted on both of our profiles so please leave love for both of us. I don't own Twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement intended etc. Thank you again to Boosboys for being our beta and working this over.**

JPOV

I had no idea how I ended up on the beach throwing rocks out at the ocean, but I did. The action, although pointless and repetitive, soothed me. It reminded me of times long gone where I would hang with my best friends and just chill. Whenever I came here I thought of her; the one person I had loved and lost.

She was gone and never coming back to this hick town. She moved on, and so had I. So why was I not happy? I had everything that a young man could want. Loving parents, friends, a job and a girlfriend that men would die to be with, but deep down I wasn't happy with my lot.

Then I saw it as it washed up at my feet; an emerald green bottle with what looked like a note inside. Picking it up, I walked over to the large tree trunk that was lying on the sand, and using it to sit down on, I opened the bottle and managed to get the piece of paper that was wedged inside out. My eyes pored over the familiar writing. It was a letter from Bella. Maybe I was never meant to see it, but everything she felt was laid out for me to read. My heart soared and then sank; this was her goodbye to me, to us.

Confused about what to do, I decided to tell her how I felt. So I dashed home and poured my aching heart out onto paper.

_Bella,_

_What can I say? I got your note tonight; although in all honesty, I have no idea how it happened to be me that found it on the beach. Maybe it was fate intervening, making me realize just what I was about to lose._

_I never ever expected this to be inside when I saw the bottle wash up at my feet as I stood there throwing pebbles out into the ocean, trying to clear my head of thoughts of you. See, I remember us doing this when we were young; writing letters and throwing the bottle into the ocean, hoping that someone in a faraway land would answer. Remember when we got the letter back from Port Angeles? We were thrilled until we realized it said PORT Angeles and not LOS Angeles._

_Where do I start? I read and reread this so many times, taking in each word as if they might vanish before my eyes. I suppose the beginning would be a good start, so here goes._

_Of course I remember the day we met; you were Edward's slightly annoying baby sister, always there with Alice tagging along with whatever we did. I saw you as my sisters too; both of you. I needed to protect you from the world- that never changed._

_Then you grew up into a young woman. The transformation seemed to happen overnight, or maybe I was blind to it. One day you were hanging out with us fixing those motorbikes getting all greasy and dirty, then the next you were wearing tighter clothes, heels and makeup. You started dating that asshole, Mike. He wasn't good enough for you. None of them were, ever. I hated him. You knew that but not for the reason you thought. _

_The night you two split, we met up at the diner while you cried on our shoulders. I went out and punched him. That's where the split lip he sported came from. No one knew the truth. You thought Edward had done it, and I let you. Of course Edward cornered me, forcing me to come clean. He swore to not say anything to you. I hoped that I would be able to admit to you how I felt, but then you brought home Paul, followed by Jake. I mean, how could I compare to them? None of them were good enough for you, not one._

_I wanted so kill Jake when you two split, but it all happened so quickly. That was my chance to tell you how I felt about you; to lay my heart on the line. Alice took you shopping and you met that agent of yours. He ruined everything, Bella. Everything. He took you away from me, but who was I to deny you the chance to be free, spread you wings and soar. I wanted to beg you to stay here, with me, but I couldn't do that to you. I remember gramps saying to me, 'If you love someone let them go, if they come back to you then they were truly yours to begin with.' So I did just that; I let you go, but you never came back. _

_Edward doesn't talk to me about you. He just seemed to know what I couldn't say out loud, how I really felt about you. Seeing you on the cover of those magazines or at all those film premieres and parties hurt too much. Seeing you with him, his arm draped around you like he owned you. Made me sick, but you looked happy. So I moved on, just like you did._

_Alice and I were never planned; it just happened. Sounds corny I know, but we both missed you so much, and we sought comfort in each other's company. We were friends, nothing more. It just developed somehow into what it is now. She's not you though; she never will be._

_Please don't leave it like this, I beg of you. I have no way of contacting you other than this letter. I called your cell, but the number was out of service. I daren't ask Edward for your number, and I'm too afraid that if I come round you'll slam the door in my face. I just can't take that rejection, not from you._

_Bella, please if nothing else, know that I love you. Not in any other kind of way than the one that you deserve._

_Give me a chance to say I'm sorry in person, to put this right?_

_I will always love my Lil Texan Rose._

_Jasper._

Putting the pen down, I daren't read through what I had written, afraid that I would tear it up and throw it in the trash. No, she needed to know how I felt. I rolled the letter up, placing it inside the bottle just as she had done. Then I wondered how I was going to get it to her.

After much pacing in my apartment, I remembered she said that she was visiting her folks. If she was upset there was one place she was bound to go; the tree house in the backyard that her father built for us as a place to hang out. It was perfect. All I needed now was to sneak it in there without being caught.

**A.N: Please leave some love in a review on here, Facebook or both. I also want to thank all of you who have read, reviewed and left messages for this story. We're in awe of the response our story has gotten. So again thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: This is a collab fic with Leigh Warner and Loopylou992. This will be posted on both of our profiles so please leave love for both of us. I don't own Twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement intended etc. Thank you again to Boosboys for being our beta and working this over.**

BPOV

I just wanted this whole nightmare of a visit to be over. I loved visiting my parents and brother but I felt nothing but pain and heartache since I came back to Forks.

Edward was being secretive about something today. Every time I walked into the room where he was he would walk out or lower his voice so he couldn't be heard. He was also spending a lot of time on his phone. I eventually gave up trying to talk to him and just spent time in my room watching Friends reruns and reading fan fiction.

When I left my room to find something to eat that afternoon I walked in on Edward on his phone again. He had his back to me so didn't notice me walk in.

"Yeah I know. She is still here but not for much longer. Mom and Dad asked her to stay for an extra couple of days and she agreed but that's all. She won't extend her stay any longer. If you want to say anything to her I suggest you pull your balls out of your purse and get your butt over here. Yes just like we agreed upon earlier. Just leave it there she will find it. Yep, ok. I will talk to you later," Edward said before hanging up his phone and walking out the back door.

I'm guessing that was Alice. Edward always had a different way of speaking to her. He also thought she had a bigger set of balls than most guys.

I chuckled to myself at that thought, _Yeah that's our Alice._

I quickly got my favourite comfort food from the fridge and had a spoonful. Yum you couldn't go past a good chocolate mousse. I went back up to my room and watched my favourite movie, Pitch Perfect.

After the movie finished I decided to do my other favourite thing and grab a couple of big fluffy pillows and go spend some time in the cubby house dad had built for us years ago. Well it was more of a shed that he had built, but we called it the cubby house. I grabbed the pillows, a couple of notepads that I could scribble in, and my radio.

I left the house and went to the cubby and placed my stuff down on the table. I turned and put the pillows on the old sofa and went to get a drink from the mini fridge that Edward insisted we always kept stocked. I opened the door and smiled.

_Good on you dork brother for insisting that the fridge remain stocked. Now I don't have to walk all the way back to the house._

I walked back over to the sofa and sat down to get comfortable. I wanted to try my hand at this writing fan fiction craze. It sounded like fun. I picked up a notepad and pen but quickly realized it was getting too dark to write so I got up to switch on the light. That's when I saw something that took my breath away.

Sitting on the small table in the corner was the same green bottle I had sealed my letter to Jasper in then tossed into the ocean.

_Calm down Bella. It can't be the same one. It has to be something else._

I carefully picked up the bottle and walked back over to the sofa. I plonked myself down among my pillows and carefully unsealed the bottle before pulling the rolled up piece of paper from inside it.

I placed the bottle down beside me and unrolled the paper to read what was written on it. As I read the tears formed in my eyes. It can't be true. He can't possibly feel that way can he? I grabbed my notepad deciding to send a letter back. I picked up my pen and started writing.

_Jasper,_

_I'm stunned that you found my letter. I don't know what to say. My emotions are all over the place at the moment. I'm scared that you now know everything I feel for you, yet relieved that you know. I'm worried that our friendship could be at risk or what Alice is going to say when she finds out that you know about my feelings._

_I can't believe that you remember us throwing the letters in a bottle into the ocean. It's one of my most cherished memories of you and me spending time together. I also remember when we got the response back from Port Angeles. I was so disappointed that we didn't get the response we wanted but that quickly turned to elation when you walked back to the car with your arm around my shoulders. _

_I was always afraid that you would only ever see me as a little sister and wouldn't even entertain the thought of us becoming more than that._

_I never knew that you hated Mike and my other boyfriends so much. Mike was the only one of them I felt anything for. Then when dumped me for Jessica on our anniversary I broke. That's when I really gave up on finding anyone to spend my life with. I kept bringing home guys to keep appearances up but I never felt anything for them. The only one I really wanted was you. _

_You really punched Mike? Why would you risk everything by assaulting someone for me? _

_How could you ever compare to them? How can you even say that? You're worth more than any guy in this town. Your worth more than all of them put together. You're kind, caring, devoted, loyal and trustworthy. _

_That day that I broke up with Jake was hard. I admit I hurt him when I told him I wanted to break up while we were having dinner but for him to leave me in Port Angeles and just go home was wrong. I'm just glad that you came to pick me up. I didn't want to call Edward; he would have killed Jake for what he did. I knew you wanted to say something to me that night. I just didn't know what and I didn't want to push you. I just wish you could have said what you feel for me; we could have avoided all of this happening now. Then again if I had said something to you years ago we could have avoided all this. I guess we were both stupid for not admitting to what we feel for each other._

_I didn't come back because I didn't want to ruin any life you may have developed while I was gone. I've always been yours Jasper, that won't ever change._

_Oh my god, Jasper. That guy with his arm around me in the pictures at the parties and premiers is my best friend and roommate, Garrett. It's not what you think; Garrett is gay and is in a relationship. Both Garrett and his boyfriend have agreed that Garrett will pose as my boyfriend to keep some of the loony's and media away. As I've said I have no intention of getting into another relationship. I don't want to be with anyone but you._

_I can understand you and Alice falling into a relationship to comfort each other. Still Jasper you're in a relationship with her. That's why we can never be together. I won't break you to up so I can be happy. That would be just bitchy and mean._

_I don't know if I can see you Jasper. If I do I'm going to want to hug you, kiss you, love you and I can't do that while you are with Alice. I will send you my contact details after I leave town. That way we can still talk from time to time. _

_Who knows maybe one day if you and Alice aren't together we might be able to see if a relationship will work for us. _

_As I've said I will always love you Jasper._

_Always yours, _

_Bella._

I took a guess as to where Jasper would be and I was right. His car was parked in my parents drive way. It was common for Edward and Jasper to go out drinking. They would always catch a cab so Jasper's car would stay in the driveway until sometime the next day. I was also right about Jasper forgetting to lock his car. I shook my head and laughed. He was always doing that.

I opened the driver side door and put the bottle with my letter on the seat. Before I could chicken out and take the letter back I ran upstairs grabbed my things. I ran down to my car jumped in and quickly left town.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: This is a collab fic with Leigh Warner and Loopylou992. This will be posted on both of our profiles so please leave love for both of us. I don't own Twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement intended etc. Thank you again to Boosboys for being our beta and working this over.**

* * *

**JPOV**

I was nervous about her reaction, wanting to go and take that damned bottle back at least a million times, but I knew I couldn't. Everything I felt was laid on the line for her to see. I needed to get some advice on how to play things from Edward; after all he was the one person who knew her best right now. He'd said to come over and we could head out and get some beers to calm me down and get me to chill out. Despite his assurances that it would be okay, I wasn't so sure. How could he be so confident?

We ended up where we always did, in Riley's bar where I nursed a bottle of beer, feeling very sorry for myself as I waited for her response. Bella was all I could think about; had she found it? Had she read it? Would she reply? I kept constantly checking my phone to see if she had contacted me, but there was nothing.

Eventually Edward got bored with watching me. He grabbed my cell phone from me, turning it off and putting it in his pocket.

"Come on, man, you know my sister; it will be in her own time. She's waited this long to tell you how she feels, so why would you actually expect her to respond straight away? I mean she probably never expected you to even find the letter, let alone tell her you feel the same."

"I know, I know. It's just," I let out a huge sigh, "I put it all out there, and told her how I feel. I shoulda left it as it was, friends. Good friends. This could blow it all."

"Jasper, you're panicking over nothing. Just let it play out. She might not have gone out to the cubby yet. When I left she was watching some chick flick about singing. I mean—"

"What? You said she would see it— that it'd all be okay." I stood up and pushed the stool back. "I gotta go get the letter back before she sees it. I can't do this; I shouldn't have replied."

He grabbed my arm. "Chill. She will find it; don't panic."

I sat back down.

"I know my sister better than anyone." He motioned to the bartender. "Two more beers please—and a couple of shots."

The rest of the night passed was a blur; every time I approached the bottom of my beer, another one would magically appear in front of me. I barely remember making it home, but I did. Walking through the door I saw the blinking light on my answering machine. My heart leaped as I pressed the play button, hoping it was Bella; instead it was Alice. "Babe, where are you? Your cell is switched off. I thought you were coming round tonight? I just miss you and wanted to speak to you," she paused, letting out a sigh. "Night, babes, love you." Then there was the familiar click as she hung up.

I felt like a real shit. Alice was my girlfriend and I loved her, yet I was pining after the girl who stole my heart as childhood friends. The love I had for Alice was different to how I felt about Bella, but whatever I did I would end up hurting one of them. I hated myself for that. All I could do was crawl into bed and wait to see what the morning would bring.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

A hangover, that's what the morning brought me. I really should have known better than to go out like that with Edward.

I opened my eyes and quickly closed them, throwing my arm across my eyes in the hope of blocking out the daylight that had assaulted them. I pulled the covers back over my head and went back to sleep. Finally when I woke, my head was still pounding and a quick glance at the clock told me that I had slept later than I should have done; it was nearly 4:00pm. After much tossing and turning and pounding in my head, I gave up and got up. After a quick shower and a really strong coffee, I decided to go and get my car from Edward's house. I knew that I stood the chance of running into Bella and the thought made me nervous. Okay, we had both laid our feelings out, but it was on paper. It was very different to write someone a letter, pouring your heart of soul into it, but saying the words—that was much harder; which is why we were here now.

The walk to Edward's house seemed to take forever; maybe it was part of the worry I had, or maybe it was the hangover. As I approached, I saw that there was a vacant space in the driveway where Bella's car was usually parked. I guessed she was at the store or visiting someone; maybe she had gone to see Alice.

Shit!

Would she tell Alice about my confession to her? In a moment of panic I convinced myself this was the reason, and as I opened my car door, all ability to breathe left me. Sitting on the driver seat was that bottle, complete with a note inside. My hand shook as I reached out and took hold of the offending item. Maybe it was nerves, maybe it was the hangover, but regardless, I had to know.

I sat on the curb and opened the letter, hungrily reading each and every word that she had written to me, desperate to know what she had to say. My heart soared when I read that she wasn't with that prick I kept seeing her in the photos with. Reading the words that he was gay I had the biggest shit eating grin on my face. It was a front; they were playing the press at their own game.

_That's my Bella._

Maybe that could help shelter our relationship while we found our feet together. She said she wanted me, and there was no one else she wanted. I could've cried with happiness, but when she mentioned Alice, my heart sank. Of course Bella wouldn't do the dirty on her friend; it wasn't her style. Her final words made my heart stop. _As I've said I will always love you, Jasper. _Was there a chance for us? Would this—could this work?

My hangover was soon forgotten as I smiled up at the house, but she wasn't there, and the car was gone. I needed to get home, gather my thoughts and reply to her. I wanted to do this face to face but I couldn't, not yet.

The drive home was one of the longest of my life.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Once home I grabbed my pad and pen, made myself a super strong coffee, took some painkillers and sat down to write.

_Bells,_

_You snuck a note into my car? I'm impressed you remembered that I left it unlocked. I mean, let's face it, who's gonna steal my heap of junk?_

_Your letter made my day. I have a stinking hangover and I really wasn't sure you would reply to me. I figured that you would tell me to back off. I mean, you have your life now. But hearing that you are holding onto the idea of us being together makes what I told you right. We belong together; I see that now._

_This will be hard on Alice, I know, but she won't want to stop us being happy. She has a heart of gold, and it pains me to hurt her, but I've never loved her. Not the way I love you. I know this is gonna be tough all round, I mean, you live in L.A, and me? I live in a grotty apartment in the ass end of nowhere with a dead-end job. But we can make this work. I know we can._

_There is so much I want to tell you, and putting it on paper just doesn't feel right. The words don't come out right, so I have this to ask of you. Meet me tonight at sundown on the beach. You know the spot I mean. _

_I will be waiting for you, and I cannot wait to see you._

_Love always,_

_Jasper._

After reading it through, I decided to take it back to her before heading down to the beach to make this special for her. Tonight, as the sun set over the Pacific Ocean, I would finally tell Bella Swan how I felt about her. My heart would be laid out on the line. Looking at the clock it was now just after 7:00pm, and the sun would start to set around 9:00pm. The day had been warm and clear for once, so I hoped mother nature would bless me with a sunset that would take her breath away.

I had another shower and pulled out some clean clothes to wear. I was nervous—hell, I wanted this to be right; it was going to mark the start of something special; something we both wanted. Deciding to drop my reply back at E's house, I left it on the porch. I knew she'd see it when she came back, and I could only hope she would come.

Parking around the side of the house, I offered one of the young kids from the area twenty dollars to put the bottle on the porch. He looked at me like I was crazy, but took my cash anyway. Once he came to me and said it was done, I slapped the note into his outstretching palm before I took off to the beach.

I waited and waited for her, alternating between skimming stones out into the ocean, just like I'd been doing the day the bottle first washed up. The thought of it brought a smile to my face. Chance, fate—whatever you wanted to call it—had stepped in. Now it was up to us.

I kept glancing at my watch, but I didn't need to look at the time know she was cutting it fine if she wanted to see the sunset with me. The sky was a beautiful mixture of reds and oranges as the sun began its descent over the ocean. Was she going come, or was this a waste of time? Where was she? My mind raced at a million miles an hour as I processed these thoughts. I kept telling myself that she would want to make an entrance, so she was probably waiting until the sun was at the perfect place in the sky before she would appear. If it took forever, I would wait just to have her here with me.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the sound of someone walking across the sand towards me. The moment felt perfect; she was here, and all I had to do was turn around and she would be there. I turned around slowly, and as I did the smile I had been wearing quickly faded. Edward was standing in front of me and not Bella.

"Hey, Ed, what's up? Can you tell your sister I'm getting the feeling she's stood me up here," I joked suddenly feeling nervous.

He had a grim expression on his face, and he sighed deeply, scrubbing his face with his hands before he spoke the words that made my world stop turning on its axis.

"She's gone. Bella's gone and she isn't coming back."

* * *

**A.N: What do you think? Please leave some love in a review on here, Facebook or both. I also want to thank all of you who have read, reviewed and left messages for this story. We're in awe of the response our story has gotten. So again, thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: This is a collab fic with Leigh Warner and Loopylou992. This will be posted on both of our profiles so please leave love for both of us. I don't own Twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement intended etc. Thank you again to Boosboys for being our beta and working this over.**

* * *

**EPOV**

When I woke the house was so quiet, almost too quiet. I figured that Bella must have been enjoying the time alone without having to worry who was watching her; the paparazzi following her every move. Here, at home she was free. No one really knew that she was in town, and there was no way that the people in this town would tell an outsider; we looked after our own here, and Bella was still one of us. She was the small town girl who done good; people loved her and were happy for her.

Looking at the clock I saw that I had slept the day away, but at least there was no real hangover to deal with. I wondered how Jasper was doing, if he had gotten his balls out of his purse and actually spoken to my sister about how he felt. I hoped that he had; they were perfect for each other, everyone could see it.

I made my way downstairs in desperate need of a strong, black. Everything was so tidy; my sister was always a neat freak and it brought a smile to my face knowing she hadn't been able to resist doing it here. Once the coffee was made I grabbed a mug, filling it almost to the brim before I opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch, having to squint as the daylight assaulted my eyes. I felt something at my feet but didn't bother to look at it. I needed my injection of caffeine and nothing would get in the way of it. After I had drunk the precious liquid I looked around and saw a green glass bottle on the porch. Initially I thought it was a bottle that I had abandoned after falling up the steps last night, but there was no label on it. Picking it up, I noticed there was a piece of paper inside; then I remembered. Jasper telling me how my sister had put a letter in a bottle, and he had done the same back.

On closer examination I could see his scrawl on the letter, but he said that he'd left it in the cubby, so how was it here? My brain whirred and came to the conclusion that maybe she replied to him and him to her. I felt like cupid here, delivering the messages of love between them. Smiling to myself I headed back inside, bottle in hand.

"Bella! Bells!" I shouted, but I got no response, so I headed outside to the back yard and to the one place I thought she would be if she needed some peace. The cubby was empty so I went back inside. Going from room to room downstairs there was no sign of her, which was strange. Where was she?

"Bella? Where you hiding, girl!" I shouted as I took the stairs two at a time. "I got something here for you, a special delivery." I was grinning at the thought of being able to tease her about this. I planned to hold the bottle high above her head and watch her jump to reach it, like she used to do when we were young. I knocked softly on the door of the bedroom she has been staying in. Again, nothing. The house was too silent. I pushed the door open, afraid of what I might see. I'd hoped to maybe find her moping, sobbing into her pillow about how much she loved Jasper and couldn't tell him. What I saw was a room that was at total odds with my sister's neat freak streak.

The drawers in the dresser were still open; the closet door was open too. As I searched, I found that her clothes were gone. I went to the window and looked out, her car was gone.

No! She wouldn't just pack up and leave, would she? Something had to have happened. Maybe the paps got wind of her being here and showed up.

Shit! I really shouldn't have gone out last night. If she'd left because I wasn't here when she needed me, would I be able to forgive myself?

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a note taped to the mirror on the wall. Snatching it, I read the three lines that she'd written, but still not being any clearer about what happened.

_I'm sorry, I can't stay here. It hurts too much. I thought I could do this, I can't._

_Please don't worry, I'll call when my head is clearer._

_Bella x x _

Rushing back downstairs, I nearly slipped on the stairs in my haste. Depositing the bottle on the hall table, not giving it another thought, I threw the front door wide open and went onto the drive. Her car was definitely gone; so was my sister. I ran into the middle of the street and shouted her name loud; which was stupid as I had no idea when she'd left. It's not like we were playing a game of hide and seek, she was an adult with a car. Bella could be miles away by now.

A car slowed down as I stood there looking around. "Hey, Edward. What's going on, everything okay?" I turned around at the familiar voice.

"No, things are not alright. Far from it," I snapped at Alice, immediately feeling bad. This wasn't her fault, well not entirely, although her being with Jasper was hard for Bella to see. It had been a smack in the face for her, and as her brother, I hated seeing her upset like she was that night.

"Well excuse me for caring." She started to close the car window and made to drive away. I turned and slammed my hands on the hood of her car to stop her.

"I'm sorry, Alice, it's not you. Things are a little messed up. Bella was here, but now she's gone, and I don't know where she went or when," I rushed out. Alice chewed her bottom lip, and couldn't make eye contact with me. That rang alarm bells for me. I always knew when she was hiding something "What aren't you telling me, Alice? Have you seen her?"

She screwed her eyes tightly closed. "I … she…" Alice opened her eyes and let out a breath. "Let me park up, then can we talk?"

I nodded slowly, stepping away and back onto the sidewalk where I waited for her to join me.

Once she had parked we walked slowly toward the house before she followed me inside. I indicated for her to take a seat on the couch, while I remained standing, staring at Alice, waiting for the answers that she seemed to have.

"I saw her, today. She was upset when I saw her, but she asked me not to say anything to anyone. Not even you."

"What? Seriously, Alice, you saw _my sister? _Your supposed friend was upset and you didn't say anything?" My voice was raised, and I could see Alice fighting back the tears. I began to pace the floor as I ran through the possibilities of where she was.

I ran to grab my cell phone, dialling her number, but it went to voicemail. I left a message. "Bella, can you call me the second you get this?" I tried again but it was no use; then I tried the number for the apartment she lives in. I reached her answering service there, but choosing not to leave a message, I dialled her cell again. Once again, straight to voicemail. "Bella, talk to me. Please? What happened? I only want to help. Love you, call me." I let out a sigh. "Even if it's to say you're okay. I'm worried about you. Please?"

This was getting me nowhere; I needed to do something, to feel like I was making a difference. I wondered if Jasper knew where Bella was, but with Alice sitting here there was no way I could call and ask him. No, that wouldn't be fair to either of them, but I needed to know my sister was okay. I didn't care where she had run to, as long as she was safe.

I turned to face Alice, shocked as I saw tears rolling down her cheeks. I had done this? I moved toward her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"S'okay, I shoulda told you, and not listened to her." She sobbed, before she stood and fumbled in her purse, I assumed for her keys.

"Ali, I'm sorry. It's just she's my baby sister, you know?" I stopped her, my hands resting on her shoulders. Her eyes snapped to mine. "I was loving having her back here, despite the fame and the glamour she has in her life. Bells came here to escape and now? She's running to escape from here. I shouldn't have push—" I caught myself, hoping that I hadn't said too much.

Her eyes snapped to mine. "What do you mean? Has something happened?"

My eyes sought the ground. How could I have been so stupid to nearly let the words come spilling out like that?

"Nothing's happened. Ignore me. I'm worried about her. That's all." I hoped she would buy it. "I'm sure she'll call when she gets my messages."

Alice looked at her watch. "Look, I've gotta go. I'm late for my shift." She gave me a hug, pulling back before she placed a soft and gentle kiss on my cheek. "Let me know when you hear from her. Okay?"

I nodded, walking her to her car, opening the door for her as she climbed inside. Once she had started the engine, she rolled he window down smiling at me. "You know, when I heard she was back, I was thrilled and hoped to catch up with her while she was here." I nodded at Alice, but her next words stunned me. "I thought that maybe she'd come to finally tell Jasper how she felt about him."

I stood there, speechless, as she reversed out of the drive, leaving me staring after her. How did she know? Was it really that obvious?

Making my way back inside, the first thing I saw was the bottle. It felt wrong to think about reading the words my best friend had written to my sister; that should remain between them. But I had to know.

Once I managed to free the paper inside, I read the words that Jasper had put onto paper, effectively laying is heart on the line to her. He asked her to meet him down on the beach. If she showed that would tell him all he needed to know.

I couldn't leave him to wait there alone, knowing she would never show. Looking at the time, I knew it was too late to go to stop him; he would already be there, waiting for Bella. It didn't seem right to call and give him the news that Bella was gone. No, news like this he deserved to hear from me, face to face.

Pulling up at the beach, I parked next to his car before I made my way down onto the sand toward the lone figure of my friend as he stood waiting for Bella to arrive—not knowing that she wouldn't. I walked toward him; he turned toward me, the smile fading from him face as he greeted me, "Hey, Ed, what's up? Can you tell your sister I'm getting the feeling she's stood me up here?" I could hear that he was trying to make a joke of things, but I couldn't find anything to joke about.

Letting out a deep sigh I rubbed my face before I delivered the words that I knew he wouldn't want to hear. "She's gone. Bella's gone, and she isn't coming back."

Then I watched as my childhood friend's world fell apart right before my eyes, and there was nothing I could do.

* * *

**A.N: What do you think? Please leave some love in a review on here, Facebook or both. I also want to thank all of you who have read, reviewed and left messages for this story. We're in awe of the response our story has gotten. So again, thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: This is a collab fic with Leigh Warner and Loopylou992. This will be posted on both of our profiles so please leave love for both of us. I don't own Twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement intended etc. Thank you again to Boosboys for being our beta and working this over.**

**JPOV**

Nine words: that's all it took to bring my world crashing down around my ears. I thought maybe he was playing a joke on me, so I looked around him expecting Bella to appear out of nowhere and be there. But no, his face told me this wasn't a joke. As I stared at him my knees grew weak, and before I could stop myself I was on the sand muttering to myself, "No, no, no."

He was there before me in an instant. "Jasper, please, I wish it wasn't me that had to do this to you, but she left town," he spoke to me like I was a child who couldn't understand.

"No, she can't have gone. I asked her to meet me here. You're wrong; you have to be." I was desperate.

"Jas, I'm sorry. She left a note for me at my place." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that I snatched from him hoping it would hold the answers I needed.

_I'm sorry, I can't stay here. It hurts too much. I thought I could do this, I can't._

_Please don't worry, I'll call when my head is clearer._

_Bella x x _

That was it? All she had to say to her own brother? I screwed up the paper into a ball and threw it away.

"A note? That's all she left behind—apart from me with a broken heart and a pocket full of dreams that will never come true?"

Edward just nodded in return.

Anger started to build in me. "All this started because of a fucking note. Seems fitting that it would end that way too," I spat.

"Hey don't blame Bella for this. You are as much to blame as her. You didn't have to reply to her," he offered.

In a flash, I was on my feet. "Great! Now you tell me that I shouldn't have replied. From what I remember you were quick to play cupid, telling me to have faith. I told her how I felt, laid my fucking heart out to her and what does she do? Runs away from me. Seems like she couldn't get away fast enough if all she left was that as her goodbye." I walked away from him towards the ocean, asking the universe, "It really can't get any worse can it?"

Edward cleared his throat behind me. "Actually, yes it can. Alice knows."

I spun around, my eyes wide with shock. "What? Please tell me you are kidding me."

He looked serious. "I wish I could, but she knows about how Bella feels for you. Turns out she always has."

"No! Oh fuck, Edward. What am I gonna tell her? How much does she know exactly?" I needed to know.

"Look, she dropped by when I found Bella had gone. Turns out Alice saw her leaving and…" Edward couldn't tell him what he didn't know, plus he didn't think it was his place to interfere in their personal relationship "Talk to her, she is gonna be more understanding than you think. I have to try and contact Bella. See if she will pick up."

"She's not talking to you? Is she okay? What if she's had an accident. We have to find her." I was frantic at the thought. Anything could have happened to her.

"Calm down, she will be fine. If anything has happened to her I would have heard by now. Her agent and Garrett have my details, and neither have got in touch." Edward was hoping that this would reassure Jasper as much as him. "Go home and talk to Alice. No wait, she's working tonight. Wait by your phone, I will call the second I hear anything. I promise."

I nodded, knowing he was right. If anything had happened to Bella he would be informed. But the thought of her being out there alone was too much for me to bear. "I'm gonna get my head together. I was always able to think clearly here. You head back home; you never know, she might've called you already," I said, more in hope than anything else.

I watched as he walked back to his car, driving away from me. How could things go so wrong, so quickly?

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialled Bella's number, waiting nervously, not knowing if it would ring out or if she'd turned off. Of course, it went straight to voicemail. I took a deep breath before I left her a message. "Bella it's me, Jasper. Please just call me or drop a message to let me know you're safe. I get that you felt you had to leave, but I hoped that we would have been able to at least talk before you did. Anyway, just let me know. If not me Edward; he's going crazy here."

Ending the call, I stared at the handset as if somehow staring at it would make it ring quicker. The sun was almost gone over the horizon now, and the brilliant hues of the sun were a reminder of the fact that this was where I wanted tell Bella in person how I felt about her, and now that wasn't going to happen. I sat on the shore and watched the sun vanish totally from view, my thoughts in a jumble, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I hoped it was Bella, that she had come back to meet me like I asked her to. My head turned around, and standing there with a sad look on her face was Alice.

I reached out and took her hand, indicating that she should join me, which she did. "How did you know I would be here?" I asked.

She smiled. "Because this is where you always come when you want to be alone, or to think. I know you so well, Jasper."

I nodded. "You do, Alice." I took a deep breath, plucking up the courage to say what needed to be said, but she beat me to it.

"You don't need to tell me, Jasper. I already know." She gently squeezed my hand.

I turned to face her. "Alice, I'm so sorry. I never knew she felt like that about me. I just never thought for a moment that she did." I felt bad, here was the girl I was in a relationship with, yet here I was telling her that I loved someone else. "I never wanted to hurt you, I love you, Alice, it's just…"

Smiling she finished my sentence. "You really love her. I knew deep down that I was always second best."

"You were never second best—believe that." I hoped she believed me.

Alice took my face in her hands. "We both know that's not true, Jasper. It was always a matter of time before this happened, and I have always been ready to let you go. You were never truly mine in here." She moved one hand down to where my heart was.

I gazed at her. "You know, Alice, if things had been different maybe it could've worked out between us. I did give it my best shot; I promise you that. Until she admitted how she felt, I never thought for a second that we would be anything more than friends. Now, she's gone and I don't know what to do." I struggled to keep my voice under control. It was wrong, so very wrong of me to be talking to Alice about Bella. "I shouldn't be talking to you about all this; it's wrong of me to do that to you."

Alice placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Jasper, all I want is for you to be happy. If that's not with me then it damn straight had better be with Bella. Now you need to go get your girl."

Her comments made me smile; although it was through irony more than anything. "Yeah, well I would love to, but she's gone. Bella probably will never come back."

I was pulled to my feet by Alice. "No, don't you dare go there, Jasper Whitlock. You two are made for each other—anyone can see that. You need to fight for her if you want her. Are you willing to let her just walk away from you now that you've admitted that you want each other?" She waited for an answer, her hands resting on her hips. "Well?"

I shook my head. "No, I just don't know where to start; she won't even talk to Edward, so why would she pick up the phone to me?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "So, if you two haven't really talked about how you feel then how do you know how she feels, and how the hell does she know how you feel?"

"You will laugh if I tell you." I looked at her smiling as she crossed her heart, giving me puppy dog eyes. "Okay, she wrote me a letter. Well, she wrote down her feelings in a letter, and she sealed it in a bottle before she threw it in the ocean not far from here. It washed up on the beach, and I found it."

Looking at Alice I expected her to be supressing a laugh, but no. She had a faraway look on her face. "Oh my god, that is so romantic." Then she came back to her normal self and said, "We have lots to do, and you have so much more to tell me. Now, we are going to go to Edward's, and you are going to tell me everything, and I mean everything. From there we're going to get your girl back. Okay?"

All I could do was nod in agreement. Alice was a force of nature; there was no way you could say no to her.

We dropped her car at her place, and she jumped into mine. As I drove she insisted on hearing the story in detail. She 'ooh'd' and 'aah'd' in the right places, and by the time we pulled up at Edward's place, Alice was in full on planning mode. When he opened the door to her, she pushed straight passed him and into the lounge. Turning on Edward with her hand held out, she said one word to him, "Phone."

He raised a brow at her demand. "Nice to see you again, Alice." Glancing at me he tilted his head to one side asking me the silent question.

I confirmed. "She knows everything."

A puzzled look crossed his face.

"I know right?" I laughed. "Alice just wants to help."

Edward handed over his phone to her without further question. I watched as she grabbed her own phone from her pocket and copied a number into her own address book. Then, she brought the handset to her ear. We could do nothing but watch as she waited, and just like us, got Bella's voicemail message. Her voice however contained no trace of anger or annoyance; she kept it light and airy. "Hey, Bella, hope you don't mind me checking in. You seemed kinda upset and I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't at least check you got where you were going okay. Anyway, you know where I am, and I won't tell anyone I saw you today. Call me?"

We were both just staring at her, our jaws slack. Edward managed to speak first. "Seriously, Alice? You think she's gonna get in touch with you after that? I've lit up her voicemail begging her to call me, just to tell me she's okay and got no response. Why should she reply to you? I mean, as far as she is concerned you're her friend I get it, but you're also the woman who has the man she loves. I just don't get it."

The air hung heavy with tension, Alice was completely undeterred. "Because I'm not you, that's why. Trust me, she will get in touch."

He just grumbled and left the room, and just as he walked out of sight Alice's phone beeped, indicating that she had a new message. In a flash he was back and we were both staring at the phone like it was a ticking bomb.

I managed to say what we were both thinking. "Is it from Bella? What does it say?"

Alice's face lit up as she read the words out loud, "I'm okay, just needed to bail. Will call you later. Thanks for not saying anything. B xoxo." Then she turned to us with a smug look on her face. "Told you so."

I let out a deep breath. She was okay. Now all I had to do was find out where she was and tell her face to face how I felt.

That of course would be easier said than done.

* * *

**A.N: What do you think? Please leave some love in a review on here, Facebook or both. I also want to thank all of you who have read, reviewed and left messages for this story. We're in awe of the response our story has gotten. So again, thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: This is a collab fic with Leigh Warner and Loopylou992. This will be posted on both of our profiles so please leave love for both of us. I don't own Twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement intended etc. Thank you again to Boosboys for being our beta and working this over.**

**BPOV**

I had to make one final stop then I would drive away from my childhood home and my hometown for the final time.

I pulled up to put some gas into my car and grab some red vines for the drive home. I love red vines and thought I would get some to try and cheer myself up.

I was waiting to pay when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I thought my heart would stop when I turned around and found myself facing Alice.

Alice hugged me before saying, "Hey, Bella. I didn't know you were back in town. How long are you here for?"

I swallowed my guilt before answering, "Oh, it's just a fly by visit. I'm actually on my way home. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to catch up with you while I was here. Maybe you could come out and visit me sometime while I'm not filming."

"That sounds like fun. I will have to hold you to that promise. So did you get to see Jasper while you were here? He was saying to me the other day how much he misses you. We all do, Bella."

I felt my face crumble, and I only just managed to hold back my tears.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you OK?" Alice paid for my things before taking my hand and leading me from the store. She pulled me over to a bench and sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I've messed everything up by coming back here. I shouldn't have come back. I'm sorry for everything, Alice. You're my best friend, and I never meant for all this to happen. The only way I can see to start making things right is to leave and never come back," I said, hugging Alice before standing and grabbing my bag.

"You don't have to leave, Bella. We can work through whatever is happening. We all love you and would do anything to see you happy."

"I wish that was the case, Alice, but you don't know everything yet. When you do you will hate me and never want to see me again. Alice, I have to tell you…"

"Shh, you don't have to tell me, Bella. Wait until you feel ready. Also, I could never hate you. You could hit me with your car and I would never hate you; you could even steal my man and I still couldn't hate you."

I burst into tears and started walking quickly to my car. I got in and started the engine looking at Alice before driving away. "Please swear that you won't tell anyone you saw me today, Alice."

"If that's what you want, Bella. I pinkie promise that I won't say a word to anyone. Just call me if you need anything, OK? Anytime day or night."

I hooked my pinkie finger with Alice's before I replied, "I will. I love you, Ally."

"I know, my Bella. I love you too."

I squeezed Alice's hand before pulling away and driving from town. It was a long drive home but I managed with a few stops.

The whole way back my phone kept ringing and alerting me to messages and emails. When I checked them, I found that most of them were from Edward. I couldn't talk to him yet. If I did he would end up convincing me to come back.

I finally walked in my door and dropped my bags in the hall, intending to put them away later. I didn't feel like doing much at the moment, so I plonked myself down in front of the TV and channel surfed for a while. Unable to find anything to hold my interest, I switched off the TV and walked out of the room to head up stairs. I grabbed my bags, slinging them over my shoulder, and carried them up to my room.

When I walked in, I dropped them at the end of my bed before throwing myself down among my pillows, and quickly fell asleep.

I was woken up three hours later by my phone ringing again. Knowing I would keep getting calls and messages I grabbed the phone to turn it to silent when I noticed I had a voice message from Alice.

"_Hey, Bella, hope you don't mind me checking in. You seemed kinda upset and I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't at least check you got where you were going okay. Anyway, you know where I am, and I won't tell anyone I saw you today. Call me?"_

I couldn't ignore Alice, and I had to tell someone I was safe. I quickly typed out a message back to her.

_I'm okay, just needed to bail. Will call you later. Thanks for not saying anything. B xoxo._

I placed the phone down on my bed side table and went to grab my purse. I wanted to find the red vines I had tossed in there when I was getting out of the car. As I was moving things around, I felt a little ball in the corner of my bag. I pulled it out and gasped in shock.

It was one of those rings that kids get from bargain stores with their hard earned allowance. It was a little metal band and had a purple heart, which was my favourite colour. Rolled up inside the ring was a small piece of paper. I pulled it from the ring with shaky hands and unrolled it to find familiar handwriting,

_My bestest friend in the world, Bella,_

_I have no idea how to tell you I know about you and Jasper being in love. Bella, I have always known. When you moved away and hardly came back to visit, Jasper and I turned to each other for comfort. I guess we just fell into a relationship, and rather than be lonely decided to stick with it. _

_I heard that you were back in town a few days ago. I have hoped for a long time that you would one day come back to confess your love to him. One day I found a letter that Jasper had written to you sitting on the desk in his study, and I figured out from what he said that you two had told each other about your feelings._

_I waited for days, thinking that I would be having a conversation with Jasper about the end of what we have and what he hopes to have with you. When it didn't happen I grew worried. Jasper was becoming distant, and when I called him about a date we were supposed to have, he blew me off. Yes it hurt, but I hoped that he was with you. _

_When I got a drunken message from Jasper one night asking if I had heard from you and what he could do to get you to meet with him face to face, I knew for certain that it was the end of my time with him as more than a friend._

_Do you want to know something, Bella? I'm not as sad as I thought I would be about it either. _

_So, my bestest, most awesome friend and sister in the world, don't overthink things. I know how you get. Follow your heart and go get the man you're meant to be with. If you need any help arranging anything call me and I will help in any way I can._

_I love you, Bella._

_All my love,_

_Alice._

I rolled up the note and place it beside me on the bed. I looked down at the ring Alice must have slipped into my bag today. I couldn't help but smile as I slid it onto the ring finger on my left hand. I swear if I liked women and wasn't in love with Jasper I would marry that girl.

Realization swept over me as I looked into my purse and noticed the letters Jasper had sent staring up at me.

There was nothing stopping Jasper and I from being together. Alice had told me to go get him, and that's what I wanted to do.

I feared going back to get Jasper because of the way I'd fled town. I hadn't given him a real chance by meeting him at the beach. He hadn't mentioned that's where he wanted to meet, but I knew. That was our place.

Oh god. What had I done? Would he even want me if I came crawling back?

I needed to talk to my brother and Alice. I picked up my phone and dialled Edward first.

"Hello? Bella, is that you? Please tell me it's you?"

I feared his response, thinking Edward would be angry with me. I took a deep breath and whispered, "It's me."

"Thank god. Are you OK? Where are you? Why did you run away from us, B? Everyone is worried about you."

"I'm fine, Edward. I just had to get away from things. I was messing up everyone's lives by being there. Well, I thought I was anyway, so I headed home."

"You didn't mess anything up. We want you to come home, B. Please?"

When Edward finished talking, I could hear voices in the background; it sounded like somebody was upset. The voices started getting louder, and I heard someone yell 'Bella' and 'Give me the phone. I want to talk to her'

"What's going on, Edward? Who is that yelling in the background? I can't quite make out who it is. Dad isn't angry that I left without saying goodbye, is he?"

"Mom and Dad figured you left because of a work emergency. They said they'll call you later. I'll be honest, Bella; it was Jasper yelling and trying to get the phone from me. Actually, he is charging at me again, and Alice is having trouble controlling him. I'm going to give her the phone and take Jasper outside to calm down. Hang on a sec."

I waited nervously, listening to Edward arguing with Jasper as he dragged him outside.

"Bella? Girl, you need to get back here and calm your man down. He is sick with worry and frustrated that he can't talk to you."

"I want to, Alice. I really do, but have I screwed things up by running away? What do I do? I'm so confused and scared of what could happen."

"Do you want him, Bella?"

"You know I do, Alice."

"Then come and fight for him. Don't take no for an answer."

I thought back over the last few days. I thought of the letters and the dancing around each other we did, instead of talking it out face to face.

All of a sudden a plan started to form in my head.

"You're right, Alice," I said smiling.

Alice giggled and quickly responded with, "I always am, Bella."

"I have a plan but I'm going to need your help."

"Sure thing. What do you need?"

**A.N: What do you think? Please leave some love in a review on here, Facebook or both. I also want to thank all of you who have read, reviewed and left messages for this story. We're in awe of the response our story has gotten. So again, thank you.**

**Message from Leigh: I really want you all to know how sorry I am that there wasn't an update last week. Some things happened and I lost motivation to write. So please know I'm really sorry and promise to try and be on time from now on.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: This is a collab fic with Leigh Warner and Loopylou992. This will be posted on both of our profiles so please leave love for both of us. I don't own Twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement intended etc. Thank you again to Boosboys for being our beta and working this over.**

**Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors that may still be in this. Feel free to kindly point out any errors that may still be in here. I promise not to get nasty. I'll be kind if you be kind ok?**

**JPOV**

It was nice to be in the same room as Alice knowing that she was really okay with what I had told her. Most women would resemble screaming banshees after finding out that their boyfriend was in love with their best friend—who clearly felt the same. How Alice could have been so calm was beyond me. Maybe it was just another reason why I loved her.

I know that sounds strange, to say that I love her. I do, but I am not _in love_ with her; that's the difference, and now I can see it. Alice would always be a special part of my life, but Bella? I wanted her to be everything, and I wanted to be her everything too. We just needed to find a way to get there.

Edward went to grab some sodas as his cell rang. He kept his back to us and answered. Speaking almost in a whisper, but we still heard him. "Hello? Bella, is that you? Please tell me it's you?"

I almost stopped breathing as I waited to hear if she would respond to him. She must have done, because he let out a deep sigh. "Thank god. Are you OK? Where are you? Why did you run away from us, B? Everyone is worried about you."

Alice grabbed my arm excitedly. "See! I told you she would get in touch. I knew it."

There was no way to keep the smile from my face, wondering if I could allow myself to believe that things would be this easy to work out. I could hear her voice on the other end, but not what she was saying, only his replies."You didn't mess anything up. We want you to come home, B. Please?"

Whatever she'd said to him it didn't sound like she was planning on coming back just yet.

I needed to speak to her, to tell her to come home, or I would go to her. Finding myself getting up from the couch, I said to Alice, "I have to talk to her—tell her everything."

"Jas, wait. Maybe just let Edward talk to her first. He will help smooth things over-"

"No! Waiting is what got me into his mess in the first place. I have to talk to her."

Edward turned and saw me move toward him.

I called out, "Bella!" Edward simply held up his hand to me as if he wanted to silence me, but I didn't want that. "Give me the phone. I want to talk to her."

Edward pushed me slightly away from him before he walked away, turning his back on me as he continued his conversation with Bella. As if I didn't exist. This annoyed me; I wanted to talk to her, and I was damn sure that I wasn't going to lose this chance. I marched toward him, while Alice, who was standing between us, tried to stop me.

Edward continued to speak to Bella, keeping his voice calm, "Mom and Dad figured you left because of a work emergency. They said they'll call you later. I'll be honest, Bella; it was Jasper yelling and trying to get the phone from me. Actually, he is charging at me again, and Alice is having trouble controlling him. I'm going to give her the phone and take Jasper outside to calm down. Hang on a sec."

The phone was passed to Alice, and I found myself being man handled out of the room by Edward. I could hear Alice talking to Bella; she would know what to say for the best.

Once we were outside Edward slammed the door shut and stood blocking the way back inside.

"Now isn't the time to fuck me around, Ed. Seriously, I have been to hell and back. Now I know she is okay I just want to talk to her and tell her," I yelled.

He scoffed. "Really? You think that going off half assed is the right way? She ran away from here. Bella needs space to decide what she wants to do. Hell, when she arrived the last thing she expected was her childhood friend to confess that he was secretly in love with her and had been for years." I watched as he walked away from me, his hand went to his hair and he let out a huge sigh before turning back to me. "Add onto that, she has been thrust into the spotlight with her new career, constantly being surrounded by paps and people wanting to know her every move. I know that this is what you want, and I said that I could support you, but Bella is my sister." The last words caught in his throat and I saw his eyes fill with tears. "You hurt her and I don't have to tell you what I will do."

I managed a smile. "I know, you will hunt me down. I'm not going anywhere though; I meant what I said when I told you I love your sister. I have no idea what to do next. Do you think she'll come back?"

"I don't know. Bella is her own person; always has been." He sighed. "There is no point in trying to force her into anything. She knows how you feel, and you know how she feels about you. In my opinion, you are made for each other. Just give her some time; this is obviously a lot for her to take in right now. She will be back."

I watched as Edward walked back to the house; I followed him a few minutes later; Alice was talking with him.

"She's okay, back in L.A and safe. I said you'd call her later, and I promised to keep Romeo here under control." Alice raised her eyebrows at me while extending her index finger. "You are not to call her. Bella just needs a few days to get her head around what's happened here. She can't believe that I am okay with all this. But like I told her, I love you both and want you to be happy. That just happens to be with each other." She looked at her watch. "Oops I gotta dash; got things to do. Laters!"

With that she bounced out of the door leaving us starting after her.

The silence between us was awkward, and I knew that Edward's mind was on Bella.

I sighed in resignation and turned to Edward. "Look, man, I'm going to go home and leave you in peace. I know you want to speak to her, check she's okay, and there is no way you can do that with me here."

He simply smiled at me. "Thanks. I just want to make sure she's okay—really okay, you know? I am fighting back the urge to hop on the first plane down there to check on her. But I know she's an adult and will be okay."

I nodded. Bella was stronger than we gave her credit for; if she needed time then I would wait. After all what was a few more days, maybe a week to be with her, when I had waited this long?

Walking into my apartment was when it hit me. I wanted to walk in and find her curled up on my couch reading her latest script, or waiting for me in bed. But no, she was miles away and alone. Yeah I knew that she had Garrett as her shoulder to cry on, but would she be honest with him? How much did he really know about her life?.

I tried to relax and watch some TV, but nothing helped. I couldn't get Bella off my mind. Frustrated I went to bed, hoping that sleep would give me an escape from my thoughts, but no. Bella was there in my dreams, always just out of my reach. I woke with a start, gasping for breath. She was the only thing I could think of, and I wanted to be with her more than anything.

Before I could stop to think about what I was doing, I had grabbed my wallet, phone and car keys. I drove straight to Port Angeles Airport, not knowing when I would be able to get a flight to L.A, or even if I could. The pretty young girl at the ticket desk, Jessica, according to her name badge looked at me like I was crazy when I told her that I had to get to L.A as soon as possible not matter what the cost. I was put on standby and spent the next two hours pacing the floor in front of the ticket desk muttering to myself, and praying that I would get a seat. The almost pitying looks from the airline staff were driving me crazy. Then I heard my name being called. I looked over and saw that Jessica was trying to get my attention. "Mr Whitlock, you are in luck. We have a seat available. You can board in ten minutes."

My reaction shocked her; I leaned over the counter, taking her face in my hands, and gave her a kiss.

"You, my darling, are an angel. If I wasn't going to throw myself on my knees before the woman I loved, I would take you out for dinner," I joked.

Jessica simply clasped her hands to her chest. "She is a very lucky girl." With that she handed me my boarding card. As I jogged away from the desk she called out after me, "Go get her!"

I turned and smiled.

Once I was on the plane I remembered; I hated flying with a passion. Take offs and landings nearly kill me, and I normally refused to move from my seat, but right now, all I wanted was to see her and tell her face to face that I loved her, and not through some stupid letters.

If she told me to go away I would, but I had to know; I had to see her.

* * *

A.N: First up, sorry for being a malteser and posting the wrong chapter on Friday, thanks to the person who pointed it out to me. I was away over the weekend and couldn't fix it, so am making that right now.

What do you think? Please leave some love in a review on here, Facebook or both. I also want to thank all of you who have read, reviewed and left messages for this story. We're in awe of the response our story has gotten. So again, thank you.

We would like to tell you how sorry we are that it has taken this long to update. We both have multiple stories that we're working on and RL issues. Also Jasper was a nasty little man and clammed up not wanting to talk with me, but I forced him!


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: This is a collab fic with Leigh Warner and Loopylou992. This will be posted on both of our profiles so please leave love for both of us. I don't own Twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement intended etc. Thank you again to Boosboys for being our beta and working this over.**

**Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors that may still be in this. Feel free to kindly point out any errors that may still be in here. I promise not to get nasty. I'll be kind if you be kind ok?**

**BPOV**

What would you do if the love of your life was within arm's reach? Would you sit back afraid and alone waiting to see if they came to you, or would you go to them baring your soul and give them your everything; all the while praying you hadn't fucked things up so badly that they wouldn't to give you a chance?

I decided to set the plans I had discussed with Alice into motion. I grabbed my phone and sent her a message.

_I can't wait. Let's start with the plans we talked about today. I'm going to throw some things together and head to your place. I will let you know when I'm in Forks._

As I stood up from my bed, my phone alerted me to a message. When I opened the message I saw it was from Alice.

_Yay! I was hoping you would say that. I'm leaving E's now. *squeal* I'm so excited for you and Jasper. See you soon. xoxo_

After seeing Alice's message, I could barely contain my excitement. All I wanted to do was run to Jasper and throw myself in his arms, but as much as I wanted to just give into my desires, I needed to make our reunion as special as I could. For me this would be the last time I gave myself to anyone. Jasper was my one and only from now on.

Alice would be hard at work with her end of the plan by now. She really was wonderful; willing to drop everything and help me plan a perfect reunion.

I snapped out of my daydream of what I hoped would be happening soon and started throwing some things into a bag. I really didn't need to pack much, because I still hadn't unpacked my things from my last trip.

Running from room to room, I grabbed the things I would need to make my reunion with Jasper more special. I dropped bits and pieces on the floor as I hurried, but I left them laying there, intending to pick them up when I got home.

I decided against driving to Forks; it would take more time than I was willing to spend getting back to Jasper. I called the air line and did the one thing I swore I'd never do. I dropped my name and said how much of a hurry I was in. I would break every one of the rules I had ever set for myself to get back to Jasper.

The airline managed to find a seat for me on a flight that was due to leave within the hour. I quickly rattled off my credit card details and ran for the front door, grabbing my bags as I ran through the house. I sent off a quick message to Alice, letting her know I was getting the next flight out and would see her soon.

I managed to make my flight just in time and was in such a good mood I didn't mind posing for photos with the other passengers once the flight was in the air. It helped take my mind off the excitement that was threatening to overflow within me.

I kept myself distracted during the flight by chatting with the other passengers and going over the plan Alice and I had come up with. The closer we got to Forks the more I began to fidget and squirm in my seat. I couldn't wait to get there and start putting this plan together.

When we landed, I couldn't get off the plane fast enough. I was sprinting to the hire car company when I heard someone call my name. I turned around expecting to find a random fan trying to get my attention, and instead, found myself face to face with Alice.

"Alice, what are you doing here? I was about to call you to say I was on my way to your place."

"Well I thought it would be easier if I was here waiting to take you home. That way you won't have to waste time hiring a car; we can be on the road quicker this way. There's also the bonus of checking out all of the babes from out of state. I'm excited, Bella, for both you and me. I'm excited for you, because you're finally going to get the man you have been in love with since we were kids. I'm excited for me to start a new chapter of my life. I'm not sure what's going to happen in my life, but I'm going to enjoy every day and help others where I can," Alice said, smiling

"I don't know what I did to have you as my best friend, Alice. You truly are an angel, and I feel I don't deserve how wonderful you have been to me." I wasn't sure what I should be feeling. Alice amazed me with her selflessness but I still felt bad for ending her relationship with Jasper. I vowed to myself once I had sorted out my love life I would do everything in my power to make every one of Alice's dreams come true. I wouldn't be doing it to make myself feel better I would be doing it because she is family and deserves to be happy too.

Alice took my hand and walked with me back to the car. She knew that I was followed everywhere and my photo was constantly taken; she wouldn't have held my hand if she wasn't prepared for that. I could still see the possible tabloid headlines flashing before my eyes:

"_Bella Swan spotted with lesbian lover at airport."_

"_Trouble in paradise for Bella Swan."_

"_Bella Swan breaks up with boyfriend, and runs to lover."_

We got to the car, and I quickly placed my bags on the back seat before jumping into the passenger seat. We drove in silence towards Alice's house; my excitement was building by the second. I did get a little concerned when I noticed that a black SUV following us, but I didn't say anything to Alice in case I was mistaken. My fear doubled when the SUV started to get closer and was sitting on the bumper of the car. I could see the fear in Alice's eyes but she tried to be brave.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll lose them in the streets. We're close to your parents' place, so we should be safe there."

I swallowed my fear before answering, "OK, Alice. Just be careful."

Alice put her foot down and the car lurched forward. We were flying around corners trying to get away from the SUV. As we sped around the corner to my parents' street we felt our car get rear ended.

Alice lost control of the car.

I heard Alice's scream as our car hit the curb and started to flip. All I could do was close my eyes and say, "I love you, Jasper."

**A.N: What do you think? Please leave some love in a review on here, Facebook or both. I also want to thank all of you who have read, reviewed and left messages for this story. We're in awe of the response our story has gotten. So again, thank you.**

**We would like to tell you how sorry we are that it has taken this long to update. We both have multiple stories that we're working on and RL issues.**


End file.
